You can dance?
by crazybookwormishpainter
Summary: Hermione is dancing at the muggle club in her crew . Who will she meet there? Whill she fall in love with him? Or is she going to hex him? I swear the story is better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you will like it . Sorry if there are gramatical or spelling mistakes or some words are used wrong . I am not from UK or USA so my English is not that well.**

 **Disclairmed** **\- I do not own Harry Potter .**

Hermione Granger just got home from her meeting with her dance crew The Silver Lion . It was three months after the defeat of Voldemort . It was summer before she would come back at Hogwarts and finish her seventh year .

She got into a shower and after having a long , hot bath got into her bed and fell into a deep sleep . She still got night terrors about her torture at Malfoy Manor but they were not as bad as they were after the final battle . All the death eaters were caught and put into Azkaban but a younger generation of them including Blaise Zabini , Draco Malfoy , Pansy Parkinson and other were given a second chance .

The next morning she ran laps with her friend from the crew Amy . She looked little bit like Ginny with her red hair and additude. After that she met with the rest of her crew in her garage which was full of mirrors and the big stereo stood in the corner . That very Friday they had a show in the local muggle club. This hoby was useful for them because they made money for the every show.

The sistem worked like this- they would dance every Friday . Hermione as a leader would put money with the money of the crew which they compeated against and dance . Her crew was dancing hip hop and break dance . You must think ,,Wow bookworm and know-it-all danced and such a damce for her." But no it this world of dance she was Mia the fierce dancer which you could not compare to Gryffindor princess . Of course Harry and Ron did not know of her not so little secret and she hoped they would never know . Her crew always won and they had such a strong bond .

She spent her morning and the most of her afternoon practising for show. At 10 P.M. she got into her clothes , silver- green baggy pants and the tank top which came just above her belly botton showing her abs . She took one last glance at herself in the mirror and got out of her house .

 **There it is for now . Please read and review I would like to hear your opinion . Please tell me how to improve my writing . the chapters will be longer and story will become more exciting ( I hope so).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclairmed** **\- I do not own Harry Potter .**

 **Sorry for any gramatical mistakes , wrong usage of words or anything like that.**

,,Draco Malfoy ! Is what I am seeing real", Pansy shouted.

„God Pans . No need to make me deaf" , certain blond answered .

„Well mate , I can say I am surprised . i never thought I will see you in Muggle clothes" , Blaise said while getting his hoodie over his head .

Draco looked down at his clothes , baggy jeans and sleavless shirt with a skeleton on it and shrugged . He changed very much . His thoughts about blood and prejustice against muggles , muggleborns and halfbloods died when his father died which was just after the final battle . His mother was alive and shared his opinion . After his fathers death his mother bought a small cotage in Greece and left england giving her son most of her money . Draco burnt down the Manor and bought small flat in Muggle London where he stayed over summer before his seventh year .

Blaise told him he would show him some Muggle club this night and he agreed .

„Bye guys. Blaise , honey, if you find some Muggle instead of me , I will hex your balls off", Pansy said while kissing them both on their cheeks .

„Do not worry , Pansy. I will keep him away from girls", said Draco .

„Yeah that is what I am afrid of", she whispered .

Two Slytherins stood in front of the small building in Muggle London . Music was loud enough to be heard at least block away . They found places in the front near the dance floor which was a platform like a boxing ring . **(If you saw „Step up- All in" it is like that fight between LMNTRIX and The Mob)**

There stood a guy who anounced dancers . After half an hour watching some people duel Draco was bored and asked Blaise to leave .

„No . What we came for is about to start" , he answered and focused on the dance floor.

„Ok , people. Now the show of the night is about to begin . Now our dancer are compeating for money. In this corner are The Kings" man on the floor anounced and the group of about 12 people dressed in black and gold got on the floor .

„And in this corner are The Silver Lions . They were never defeated" , the man shouted again and the other dancing crew stepped onto the floor . They were dressed in silver , green and black .

Everyone in the room cheered . „Now let the challenge begin", said the man and left the floor . Hermione smiled as the music started and favourite song of her crew just started . Draco watched as the first crew started dancing . They were ok , he saw better when he was watching all those shows on the tv . Then the other crew started dancing . They were amazing but one dancer in the front caused Draco to widened his eyes .

„Blaise. Do you think you know that brunete in the front"

„She looks familiar. Why? Do you know her?"

„Yeah . It is..."

In the middle of sentence the female dancer turned around and did a few backflips and a turned in the air like a most gracious bird doing a trick .

„Holy shit . It is Granger" , Blaise swore .

Draco had to admit she was well cleaned . Actually she was even better . Her hair was not that bushy anymore . Her front teeth were not as large as they used to be . She looked amazing now that she did not have over sized robes and shirt on her and skirt that was at least two sizes bigger .

„Would you look at that . Granger knows how to move . And could you belive it if someone told you that Gryffindor princess wore Slytherin colours?"

Hermione felt amazing while flipping through the air. She always loved this feeling when she would flip and feel like she did not know of gravity . Her crew stopped dancing as the song finished and the other crew stood in line in front of them .

„And now lets hear it for The Kings", the man who anounced crews said .

Some people in the croud cheered but most of them boo-ed.

„Okay and now for The Silver Lions"

Everyone cheered or screamed at their name . Hermione looked aroun her and smiled . But then her smile turned into the woried frown . In the croud stood Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini looking straight at her . Both of them smirked . She gulped and looked away .

„Come on Mia it is time to dance", the anouncer who she knew as Chuck said. She noded and shook her head . There was no time to think abou Malfoy .

Her crew pushed The Kings off the dance floor and te song that she wrote echoed through the room .

It was their tradition to dance after every victory which was every time they compeated . They pulled their best moves and after a minute Chuck gave her michrophone .

„Whoever thinks that he can keep up with me come here I would be delighted to dance with someone"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclairmed** **\- I do not own Harry Potter .**

 **Sorry for any gramatical mistakes , wrong usage of words or anything like that**

 **Thank you** **Green Eyed Lana Lee** **for those two reviews .**

For a few seconds nobody stepped on the floor . But then Hermione widened her eyes when she saw who it was .

Draco was watching Granger while she stood on the floor . He saw her better now and noticed that she had some of her hair was neon green color . It was very unusual for him to see the Gryffindor Princess . Her clothes was something else but hair meant that she was not that loyal to her best friends . _Well she is a rebel for sure._

Next second he was pushed on the dance floor. Draco turned around to see Blaise smirking at him and giving him tumbs up . He knew how to dance , thanks to those TV shows and a month of practising . He faced Granger , she looked behind herself and gave a nod. Through the speakers echoed the song.

Hermione almost fainted when Draco Malfoy stepped towards her . _What could HE posibly know about break dance . It is Mugle dance . Never mind I will wipe the floor with his pureblooded ass_ , Hermione thought. They both started dancing at the same time. Draco backflipped and Hermione started doing those perfect stunts which she was so famous of . They both threw themselves into a breakdance routine , rocking and spinning .

Draco stopped in the mid move . Music then changed in something slower. Hermione smirked at him . This was her secret weapon. Every time someone danced with her no one could continue because they were all breakdancers or hip hop dancers . Music was not familiar to Draco . It was some kind of love song .

This did not frighten Draco . Everybody told him that he had some kind of extra sense for every kind of dance. Hermione danced with her old choreography which she made for two people . Draco watched her every move and imitated her on the spot . It looked like he knew every bit of a dance and danced it for 10 years .

They started from the oposite sides of the floor .It was like they were kept from each other by magnetic force . She tumbled on the floor while he b –twisted . Then Draco did something unexpected . He drew hher so that their bodies her as one . His chest was against her own and she gasped .

„Trust me , Granger . Just let it spill from you."

Hermione nodded at that . He took her by the waist and lifted her into the air. Her legs were in the air and only thing that connected her to him was her hands on his shoulders and his arms around her waist. Her feet were about 3 meters into the air . She jumped into the air and got onto her feet.

The music ended . Everyone cheered .

„Good job Malfoy"

„You too Granger"

Draco walked to Blaise . „Good job mate. I knew you had it in you.I saw a little chemistry in there . So much passion "

„Whatever Blaise"

The two boys stayed in the ckub for a while . Draco was flipping around and Blaise was sitting . They were talking about school when The Silver Lions steped onto the floor .

„Hey you , blondie", one guy said. Draco looked up . Beside Hermione stood a guy with a dark hair and hazel eyes . Draco stood up .

„My name is Draco not blondie"

„Yeah sorry . I am Carter Granger."

„He is my younger brother" , Hermione offered .

„So you got some moves" , Carter continued like he did not even hear Hermione .Draco just nodded.

„So where did you learn them?"

„Practise and movies"

Hermione watched this exchage betwen her brother and the boy who she hated .

„We should invite him to join our crew he is so good", Amy wispered to her

„Nah , I cannot take him . I went to school with him"

Amy shrugged and went to Carter to tell him something . He looked her in the eyes and she nodded .

„What do you think? Would you be able to dance in this crew Draco?" Carter asked .

Draco looked at him like he was insane.

„But I am not that good"

„Are you kidding me ? You are as good as Mia"

„Mia? Who is she?"

„Hermione of course . It is more suitable street name for her. Her name is too long "

Draco looked at Hermione but she glared at him.

„Sure. I would like join ."

„Awesome . Here . It is our addres. Rehersals are on Mondays and Wednesdays . We have free weekends . Maybe not when Mia calls an emergency"

The Silver Lions stepped from the floor and Draco and Blaise were alone again .

What a day.


End file.
